The Zenia Trilogy : Story of Jasmine
by FaceOfADaisy
Summary: Jasmine, just 19, loses her parents and has to take care of her younger sisters. And a surprising friendship comes her way. What will happen next? Rated T for now.
1. Just Some Background Info

**Just Some Background Info**

****

Once upon a time, in a land far away from any you can imagine, lived my two sisters and I. The land we lived in is called Zenia and it is as simple a land as you can imagine. This place is full of wonderful flowers and meadows and the greenest grass as far as your eyes could see. Yes, Zenia is a peaceful kingdom and many neighboring lands have grown accustomed to our customs and made them their own. And Zenia, to this day, is a role model for many a nations.

Yet, no matter how peaceful a land, tragedy always seems to strike. This time, however, it struck us. Our parents had gone out looking for jobs, as would any parents needing money to take care of their family. My sisters and I waited patiently for them until nightfall. When the moonlight came streaming into our small living room, I told my sisters to go to bed as I did myself. I knew something was not right. The next day, a messenger confirmed my doubt. My parents had gone to a bar after a long day of searching for work and a fight broke out. Some men said something inappropriate to my mother and had angered my father. My father plunged at the men and one of the men took out a knife and stabbed him. As soon as the man was about to stab him again, my mother came in the way and she was also stabbed. They both died instantly.

I took the news calmly, on the outside, yet on the inside I was hurting. My two sisters started crying hysterically and I, being the oldest sister, had to comfort them and be their strength. A small funeral was held the next day where the very few people who knew my parents came. The funeral was quick and I was touched by the sympathy people gave to my sisters and me. After that day, I knew I was to take care of my sisters as my parents did.


	2. Introductions

**Introductions**

Well, now that you know my background, let me introduce myself. I am Jasmine of Zenia and the oldest of my sisters.

Although I am not full of myself, I know I am a very attractive woman. I have very long, wavy red hair which goes just a little past my waist. I have a slim body with obvious womanly curves, fair skin, light blue eyes, and a smile that could make any man weak. I knew this because every single man in Zenia wanted me, and I knew that because they told me. However, I was not the one to be charmed by just anyone. I also had my sisters to take care. Let me now introduce them.

Next in line is Maria. Two years younger than me and allow me to say that good looks run in my family. Maria inherited the long red hair from my mother, as did I, but it is her innocence that makes her so beautiful. She is tall, slender, and has bronze skin from swimming in the lake so much. Her green eyes twinkle at the thought of games and she also has the smile that makes many men weak. Her beauty shines only through innocence because no man has ever talked to her of her beauty. A rule in Zenia is that the oldest sibling must form a relationship before, the others can. Maria, however, is a carefree girl who loves every living creature. She does not need the burden of a man.

Now last, but not least, is my youngest sister Crystal, a year younger than Maria. Even though she is the youngest, she also inherited the beauty gene and has used it to her great advantage. However, instead of red hair, she had light brown wavy hair that fell to her shoulders. She had green eyes like Maria, a great body like mine, and the family smile. She loves wearing clothing that shows off her body, even though I've told her many times it is not acceptable. Oh well, what else can I say?

So now that I have introduced you to my family, let the story begin.


	3. Life at the Bakery

**Life at the Bakery**

We mourned our parents' death for a week. After that I knew we couldn't get along without money. I needed to get a job. So I went to the town's bakery and asked the old lady if I could work for her. Lady Lola, for that was her name, knew my parents and because of that let me work there from dawn to dusk. So for a year, I worked in the bakery helping old Lady Lola bake bread and other delicious food for the town.

Now I did not just work; I had fun while I worked. I was great when it came to flirting. I knew exactly how to smile and flip my long red hair just so the men would fall for my beauty and give me some extra cash. I know I really shouldn't play with their feelings, but I really needed the money. And plus it wasn't like I was doing anything wrong. I was certainly not flirting with any married men. Although, I did charm many older men into giving me a few tips for my sisters. Whenever I received a good amount, I always brought home little treats for my sisters.

* * *

Today was one of those days; you know the ones where I'd get some extra cash. Today was a busy day for many people kept coming in, so the ovens were working the whole time and the bakery was kept warm as well.

Bell on the door rang as Miller came in. Miller was a shepherd, about my age, one of my daily customers. He had messy, dark brown hair that came down just past his brows. He was tall, had a tan, and was built due to taking care of the sheep for the King of Zenia. He could easily have gotten food from the castle, yet he chose to come here for bread daily. He says he comes here because we have the best bread in the whole town, but Lady Lola told me he comes to see me. What a surprise, right?

"Good afternoon, Miller," I said with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Milady Jasmine," Miller said. The poor man was already blushing.

"What would you like today? How about some cinnamon raison bread? Or would you like to try some of our cookies?" I said, flipping my hair back just a bit.

"N-No thank you, M-Milady. Just the usual for t-today," Miller stuttered. I've got him now. I tried to hide my grin. So I giggled.

"No problem, Miller. One loaf of plain bread coming," I smiled my stunning smile as I took out the loaf of bread that Lady Lola just baked from the oven, "Come now, Miller, you should try something new." I wrapped the loaf with paper and handed it to him.

"Not today, M-Milady, I have to g-get back soon t-to the folding and f-feed the sheep as well," Miller stuttered again. I could see Lady Lola eyeing him from the back of the room and I had to stifle another grin.

"Okay then, Miller, maybe tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, that will be 2 gold coins." Instead of 2, he handed me 6 gold coins. I gave him a confused look, even though I knew why he gave more.

"T-that's for being the n-nicest and most b-beautiful girl in town," Miller stuttered. His face became a very brilliant shade of red. I gave him my most surprised look.

"Why, Miller! You are such a sweet person! Thank you ever so much," I said, and I smiled my stunning smile and flipped my hair. His face became even redder.

"M-My pleasure, M-Milady," Miller stuttered, and with that left the bakery. As soon as he left, Lady Lola's eyes were on me. I smiled at her.

"What?" I asked as if I had no clue why she was staring at me.

"You know perfectly well, dear. You shouldn't play with their hearts," Lady Lola stated. I went up to her and hugged her.

"My Lady, I know what my limits are. If they ever should ask me my feelings for them, I shall tell them the truth. I just like bringing home gifts for Maria and Crystal. They deserve better than what they have," I explained. Lady Lola had a sad smile on her face.

"I know, my dear, I know," Lady Lola said, "But make sure to not let it go too far." She hugged me back and I smiled at her. "Now," she said, "Back to work." I nodded and went back to the counter where I stayed.

So the day went along dusk. Many customers came and today was a very good day, for all in all, I received 22 gold coins. _Now what to get Maria and Crystal,_ I thought as I helped Lady Lola close her bakery.

* * *

A/N : Hello everyone! I would just like to say that this is my first ever fanfic and I would really appreciate if you reviewed. And also if anyone has any ideas for this story, please feel free to let me know.

Thanks, Daisy :)


	4. A Journey to the Market

**A Journey to the Marketplace**

I slowly walked to the marketplace, taking in the breathtaking view. Zenia was a beautiful place, especially just around sunset. I could see the reddish glow of the sun merging with the only big hill in our town. The sky was a dazzling mixture of pink, blue, and purple. _Ah, what a beautiful sight. Too bad it isn't like this all the time._ I sighed. _I hope the jewelry stand is still open._ I quickened my pace and it was a good thing I did, because Matthew, the seller and also a customer at the bakery, was about to start closing.

"Matthew! Matthew, don't close yet," I shouted. He turned around and smiled. This made me smile, for he had a very nice smile indeed. Although Matthew wasn't all that handsome, if one did love him, he wasn't bad to look at.

"Ah, Lady Jasmine. Came here to get something for Miss Maria and Miss Crystal?" Matthew asked in his businesslike voice. I smiled at him. _He always knows._

"Why, yes, that is exactly the reason why I've come here. I want to give them a present and I know they love your jewelry," I told him. He turned and walked to the other side of his stand. The stand wasn't very appealing, but his jewelry was known was being the best you can find in Zenia. The stand was really a carriage transformed into a stand, a convenience for Matthew, since he went home every night and came back the next morning.

"Well, you got lucky. I was just about to close," Matthew said, "I just received the most exotic necklaces from Luana. The jewelry-makers there are very talented and they make any Lady look even prettier when they wear them." He pointed to the right side of the table, which he used as a display board. The necklaces were very pretty and they had an almost ethereal glow to them. _Maria and Crystal will love these. What color should I get them? _ Then I saw them. _Oh, these are just beautiful!_

"Matthew, I want these two," I pointed at the two necklaces I chose.

"Ah, these are beautiful," said Matthew, "I'm sure your sisters will love them." He picked them and placed them in two boxes which he got from his carriage. "This will be 14 gold coins." I took out my coin pouch and picked out 14 coins from it. I then handed the coins to Matthew.

"Here you are," I said. He took the coins and placed them in a wooden chest. He then took the boxes with the necklaces and handed them to me.

"Thank you, Matthew," I said with a smile. I placed the two boxes in my coin pouch. Matthew returned my smile.

"You're welcome, Lady Jasmine. Now you and I should better get home before it gets even darker," Matthew said as he started putting everything in his carriage. "Would you like a ride home?"

"Oh, no thank you, Matthew. I live close by and I'd rather walk since it was such a nice day today," I told him, "Maybe another time." He nodded his head.

"Yes, it was a nice day. Good night, Milady," Matthew said as he sat in the front of the carriage. I hadn't noticed his horses that were on the other side of the carriage.

"Good night, Matthew," I said with a nod.

As I started walking up to the trail that led to my house, I watched Matthew's carriage go the opposite way. _He really is a nice guy. _I then touched my pouch and felt the boxes. _Oh, Maria and Crystal are going to love these! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. _I smiled. _Today is such a great day._

I then heard a noise off to the side of the road. It was dark, so I really couldn't make out what was causing the noise. I walked closer to the noise and could make out a man shouting something. There was also another person on the ground and a horse next to him. I rushed over and heard what the man was saying.

"Hello?! Is anyone out there? I need help!" the man shouted. I ran over to him, making sure I didn't step on the person on the ground.

"Excuse me, sir," I said, "I heard you shouting. What is the concern?" Since it was dark, I couldn't make out his face, but by the way he was moving around, I could see he was anxious.

"Oh, thank goodness. My sister here is sick. She fell unconscious as we were riding to the market. I could have put her on the horse and gone to the market, but I'm not sure if she broke anything, and I don't want to make it any worse," the man said in one whole breath. His voice was deep and I could tell he was desperate. "I need to get her some medicine but when she fell, I dropped my coin pouch and I can't seem to find it in the dark. I would really appreciate it if you have any coins I can borrow. I promise I will return it once I get the chance." I quickly took the coins out of my pouch and handed them to him.

"All I have is 8 coins. You may have them and do not worry, you don't need to return them to me in a haste," I told him, "Would you like me to look over your sister while you go to the market?"

"Oh, yes, thank you very much. I'd really appreciate it," the man answered. And with that, he got on to his horse and rode towards the marketplace.

I knelt down next to the woman on the floor. As I got closer, I realized that she was probably around Crystal's age. She was just a young girl. I really could not see any facial features but I knew she was unconscious. I moved her hair out of her face and put my palm on her forehead to check if she had a fever. She didn't and that was a good thing.

I sat there for a few minutes next to the girl's body when I realized she was moving. I quickly helped her into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I-I think so," she said, "Who are you? And where is my brother?" She looked around to see if he was nearby.

"He went to get some medicine for you. Don't worry, he should be back soon," I told her, "Are you sure you aren't hurt anywhere?"

"No, I don't think I'm hurt," she said as she put a hand to her forehead, "But I do have a major headache. I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me, I am Jasmine. I was just walking home when I heard your brother shouting and I came over. He told me what happened to you," I said.

Just then we heard horse hooves and in a minute, her brother was back. He jumped off the horse and rushed over to his sister.

"Julia," he exclaimed, "You're up! Are you alright? I was scared out of my mind. Did you break anything? Do you feel sick? You don't have a fever, do you?" Julia, his sister, started laughing, for which he gave a very confused look.

"Alexander!" she nearly shouted, "I'm alright. I have a small headache, but other than that, no broken bones. Jasmine here was also questioning me. I'm alright, brother." Alexander, the man, sighed.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay. Father would have had my head chopped off if anything happened to you. I knew it was a bad idea to go on a ride after dark," Alexander said to Julia. His voice then softened, "Come, Julia, take this medicine and lets get home." He took out a small vial from his pocket and handed it to Julia. As Julia drank, Alexander turned to me.

"So your name is Jasmine, is it?" Alexander asked me. I nodded. "Thank you so much. I will repay you soon enough. Where do you live? I shall come to your house tomorrow." I pointed towards the trail.

"Up the path and to the right. But I'm usually working at the bakery from dawn to dusk. You should find me there," I explained to him.

"Alright then, I shall come to the bakery tomorrow. Thank you again, Milady," Alexander said and he bowed as I got up. _He is such a gentleman and I can tell he is sincere._

"Good night, Julia," I said with a nod, "Alexander. I shall take my leave now." I started walking up towards the path. I saw Alexander's figure help Julia onto the horse and he climbed on behind her. _What an adorable pair. _I smiled and then I realized how late it was. _Maria and Crystal must be waiting for me!_ I quickened my pace as I walked to my house.

* * *

A/N: Well this was that and it took me a while to figure out what kind of story I wanted... :P I believe that a story comes to the writer not vice versa and so we shall see where this goes.

Thanks dragonfangjade for your review :) I know I should make it more descriptive but I don't want to give all of my characters away just yet. I tried making this chapter long, and I'm still working on it, but I assure you, the chapters will get longer as I write along.

And please, anyone with any ideas, feel free to throw them at me ;)

* * *


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home  
**

I finally reached the gate in front of our little cottage. We didn't really have much but it was enough. A little white picket fence surrounded our property. We had a vegetable garden in the front of the cottage which, after our parents passed away, Maria made her responsibility to take care of. This was a convenience because we didn't need to buy vegetables from the marketplace. Pansies lined the pathway to our door and a small magnolia tree sat off to the side of the cottage. The cottage itself was small, quaint, and homely. It was made out of bricks by my father's father. It had a small window which overlooked the garden. Smoke rose from the chimney into the dark sky. _This means Maria and Crystal are still up._

I quickly walked to the door and unlocked it. What I saw made me smile on the inside. Sitting on the stairs were Maria and Crystal with their angry faces on, although I know they were probably just worried. They both got up when I entered and folded their arms. Crystal was the first to walk up to me.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Crystal asked, "We've been worried sick about you and you take your precious time coming home." I closed the door and smiled at her.

"Well, Miss Crystal, I left the bakery and decided to go to the marketplace," I told both of them, "As I was coming back, there were two people on the side of the road and one of them was very ill. I was helping them and that's why it took so long."

"Alright," Maria said, trying to keep her angry face straight, "We'll let you go this time since you were helping someone. But next time you try something like this, you'll be grounded."

"Yes, ma'am," I said and saluted her. They both burst out in laughter. I then walked up and put my arms around them. "I have a surprise for you," I said. Their faces brightened at the mention of a surprise.

"Really?" Crystal asked with a big smile on her face, "What is it?"

"Well," I said. I walked away from them and took out the necklace boxes out of my coin pouch. I then handed one box to Maria and one box to Crystal.

"What's inside?" Maria asked, feeling the top of the box. Crystal was looking at me in excitement.

"Open it and look," I said with a smile. Crystal quickly took the cover off the box. Her eyes grew big.

"Oh my, Jasmine!" Crystal exclaimed. She quickly took out the necklace and put it on. _She looks so beautiful. _Maria, on the other hand, was still looking at the necklace in the box.

"It's beautiful," Maria whispered. She then looked at me, "Jasmine, thank you so much." She came over to give me a hug and I hugged her back. Crystal saw the hug and rushed over to make it a group hug.

"Hey, I think it's beautiful too," Crystal said and stuck her tongue out at Maria, "Maria, put your necklace on." Maria took the necklace and put it on. _She looks beautiful, too._

"Both of you look so stunning," I said to them. I had to look elsewhere to keep my tears from coming out._ I wish momma and papa were here to see them._

"We have the same one," Maria said with a smile. I had gotten both of them the same necklace. I knew they wouldn't fight about it like other siblings. These necklaces had a jade stone attached to a black chain. The jade had tiny stones in it which sparkled every time light hit them. I picked the jade necklaces because it brought out the green color in their eyes.

"I'm really glad you loved it," I told them, "Now, shall we eat? I'm really hungry." Maria nodded and went straight to the kitchen to get our dinner. Crystal went to set the table.

"Thanks again, Jasmine," Crystal said while putting the plates down on the table, "They really are beautiful."

"What are sisters for?" I said with a smile. Crystal smiled back. "What did you make today, Maria?" I asked. Maria brought a steaming pot to the table.

"Chicken vegetable soup, courtesy of our garden," Maria said, nodding her head towards the garden, "I made it just the way you like it." I smiled at the delicious smell wafting through the room. _Boy, am I hungry._

* * *

After dinner, I helped Maria and Crystal clean the table and the dishes. The kitchen was on the left side of the house, with the dining table next to it. It was a small kitchen, but was enough for us.

It really had been a long day at work. We sat down next to the fireplace. The fireplace was located on the right of the stairs and it was a quaint little fireplace. We would gather wood during the weekends, when Maria and Crystal did not have school and stack them next to the fireplace. As we warmed up, I told them about the brother and sister I met while coming home.

"It was a good thing you were there, Jasmine," Maria said, "Otherwise, they might have had a really hard time."

"Yes, it was a good thing," I said while getting up, "Now, it's pretty late and you two have school tomorrow. So off to bed." Maria and Crystal both stood up as I got the bucket of water and poured it into the fireplace. The fire died out with a hiss. Crystal blew out one candle that was on the table, and handed me the remaining candle.

It was now dark inside our home, save the light from the candle, but we knew where to go even if we were blindfolded. I let out a yawn as I walked up our wooden staircase to the second floor. I walked to the left of the stairs, as Maria and Crystal walked to the right. We originally had three bedrooms: one for momma and papa, one for me, and one which my two sisters shared. But a couple months after our parents' deaths, I moved into our parents' bedroom, and Maria moved into mine. This way, all three of us had a bedroom, although I also had a selfish reason for being there. _I miss momma and papa_, I sighed. Their room comforted me, especially since I was always the one doing the comforting.

"Goodnight, Jasmine," Maria said, as she opened her bedroom door," Goodnight, Crystal."

"Goodnight, you two," I said, as I also opened my door, "Sweet dreams." I walked into my room and let some of the candle wax drop onto the dresser. I then put the candle stick on top of the wax.

"Goodnight," I heard Crystal say. I then heard their two doors close with a 'click'. I walked up to my door and closed it. I walked back to my bed and sat down. Our parents' bedroom was not any bigger than the other two. There was a queen sized bed at the right of the room. The dresser, where I placed the candle, was next to the bed. I had all my clothes in there. There was also a little clothes basket next to the dresser. There was a closet in the corner in the left. No one used that closet, for it had all our parents' belongings. We could not bear throwing anything out, so we kept all of it. There was also a portrait of all five of us that was painted just a couple years ago. We all had our best outfits on and we looked like we were such a happy family. _We still are_, a little voice said in my mind.

I walked to my dresser and opened the third drawer. I took out my night gown and placed it on my bed. I took off my work dress, which still smelled like bread, and I changed into my night gown. Then I picked up my work dress and put it in the basket. I walked back to my bed and lifted the blanket. I blew out the candle and got into bed. I snuggled with the blanket and closed my eyes. _Goodnight momma. Goodnight papa._

* * *

"Chirp, chirp."

_What is that? _

"Chirpity, chirp, chirp."

"…" _Why is it so bright?_

"Chirp, chirp, chirp."

"Ugh…" _What is that sound? It sounds like…_

"Ah!"

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Long time, no update, I know. But I just did not know what to do with this story. Recently, the fanfic bug bit me and so I was inspired again. I have a few ideas, but if you have any ideas or any ways to make this better, just aim and shoot ;)

So long for now, Daisy :)


	6. A Blushful Time

**A Blush-ful Time**

"Ah!" I screamed and shot up in bed. I jerked my head around to see where I was. I sighed. _I'm in my room_. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Ever since our parents passed away, I would have a nightmare every night. I would be walking into a dim bar. There would be these dark, furry creatures all around, about three feet tall. They would have bloodstained knives in their hands and would all stare back at me with bright red eyes. I would take a step back and they would follow, all the while making a chirping sound. This sound, however, was much scarier than any bird's chirp. I would start running out the bar and into darkness. Yet, I would still see those red eyes coming closer and closer. Then when I would hear actual birds chirping, I would wake up. It was a strenuous process. The nightmares had actually lessened in the past couple weeks, coming only three or four times a week. _Now that I am up, might as well start getting ready._

I took out a towel and a clean work dress. I walked down the hall to check if Maria or Crystal were up. Soft snores were heard and I smiled. _Little angels_. I walked down the stairs and out the back door to our back yard. There was a bath house on the left and an outhouse next to it, but they were separate from each other and from our little cottage. The bath house looked like an oversized wooden shed. The two side walls didn't completely reach the roof and left a one foot gap. It was too high up so I wasn't worried anyone could see in. I opened the wooden door and stepped inside. Sunlight was streaming through the gap and I had enough light to see. There was a built-in shelf where I placed my towel and dress. I walked to the door, closed it, picked up the bucket that was next to the door, and placed it under the faucet. I turned the faucet on and quickly undressed as the bucket started filling up with warm water. I threw my dirty clothes to the side and placed my hands in the water to feel the temperature. _Just right_, I sighed.

After my bath, I dried off with my towel and felt the cool morning breeze. I put on my clean work dress and carried my towel and dirty clothes back to the cottage. I put my towel on the rack to dry off and placed my clothes into the hamper. I then walked up the stairs to Maria's room. I opened it quietly and sat down beside her on her bed. She was still asleep. I smiled and shook her gently.

"Maria," I cooed, "Maria, sweetie. It's time to get up. You have to go to school." I shook her one more time, a little harder this time.

"Mmm…" Maria murmured, "Just one more minute…" She started drifting back to sleep. She turned to her other side, away from me. I turned her back around.

"No, you don't, missy," I shook her again, "It's time to get up. If you don't, I'll pour water on you." Her eyes popped open and I laughed. "That always gets you."

"Yeah…Yeah…" Maria yawned and sat upright. "Okay, I'm up. Don't pour water on me, _please_." She gave me a smile and I kissed her forehead.

"Well…" I joked, "Since you asked so politely, I think I'll let you go this _one_ time." I grinned and got up from her bed. As she started getting out of bed, I walked out the bedroom and went to Crystal's room. Crystal was surprisingly already awake.

"Good morning Crystal," I smiled and went to open the curtains of the window.

"Wait," Crystal mumbled groggily, "Don't open them right now." I stopped midway and sat down beside Crystal on her bed.

"What's the matter?" I inquired softly, "Is there something wrong?" Crystal looked at me with a blank stare and shook her head. "Then what is it?" I implored again.

"It's just that…" Crystal paused, tilted her head, and began again, "It's just that I don't know what we're supposed to do now." She saw my puzzled expression and continued, "Mama and Papa are here no longer. What do we do? What happens after Maria and I are done with school? You're already working at the bakery. What do we do? What will you do? Maria and I are growing up and you will have to stop taking care of us soon. What happens to you then? How will you ever get married if you're always going to be with us?" The entire time Crystal was talking, I was listening intently. However, her last statement made me laugh. She looked at me confused.

"Crystal, honey," I hid back another laugh, "Is that what you're worried about? Will I ever get married? Sweetie, you don't have to worry about that. When the right man comes along, I promise you, he will be the nicest, most caring, and most loving person in all the lands. And I also promise you that he will love you two as much as I love you. But until then, don't worry your beautiful head with those thoughts. Right now, my plan is to take care of you and our sister and just enjoy life." I kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug. I let her go and smiled at her. She smiled back and took my hand in hers.

"Thanks Jasmine," Crystal murmured gratefully, "I don't know how I get these silly thoughts into my head so early in the morning." I jumped up.

"Morning!" I exclaimed, "I have to get to the bakery or Lady Lola is going to be very angry." I rushed to the door and called back "Sorry, Crystal, but if you need to talk to me, we can talk as much as you like when I get back tonight. I love you!" I didn't wait for an answer but ran to the stairs. "I love you, too, Maria!" I ran down the stairs to the door.

"Love you too!" I heard my sisters' voices as I was about to close the door. I walked as quickly as I could down the trail that led to the bakery. The bakery wasn't very large. There was a sign on the outside with the words "Lola's Bakery" above a large display window where one could see the long glass counter used for placing baked goods. Past the counter was the brick oven and past the oven was the kitchen used for preparing the goods. All in all, it was a nice little bakery.

As I got closer, I could see the outline that was Lady Lola, already inside baking the first batch of bread. I opened the door to the bakery and heard the bells chime. I looked around to see where she was. I spotted her next to the oven, her gray hair in a tight bun. Lady Lola wasn't anyone extraordinary. She was a plump, short, old lady, but had a heart as huge as a horse. Lady Lola was lovable.

"Good morning, Lady Lola," I said as sweetly as possible, "You sure are early today." Lady Lola chuckled.

"No, my dear," Lady Lola smiled, "I think you are the one that is late." I could feel my face becoming flushed. "But it is alright. No one has come in yet. I was just putting the first batch into the oven. Help me with this, will you?" I rushed over to her and helped her put the loaves of dough into the oven. My long hair kept coming in my way and kept tickling my face. Without realizing, I used my flour covered hands to move the hair from my face. Lady Lola glanced at me and started chuckling.

"What?" I asked. But before she could answer, the bells chimed and a man came in. He was tall, fair skinned, lean, muscular, and had wavy brown hair that came to his shoulders. He wore very fine clothes and also had a sword on a hilt. _How strange_. He was also very handsome.

"Excuse me," I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as I heard his voice. "Are you Miss Jasmine?" His very familiar voice…

"Yes," I said slowly, "But who are you?" He walked closer to me and bowed.

"My apologies," the man said, "You would not have been able to see my face as it was so dark outside. I am Alexander. You helped me and my sister last night."

"Oh," And then it dawned on me, "Oh! Alexander! How are you? And how is Julia? Why are you here so early?" I heard Lady Lola cough loudly and I looked at her. She gave me a pointed look, but I did not understand.

"Julia is perfectly fine," Alexander explained, "All thanks to you." At this I blushed, but I did not understand why.

"T-that was nothing," I stuttered. _I stuttered!_ I shook my head and said, "But why are you here so early?" I heard Lady Lola cough loudly again and I looked at her. This time, she walked up to Alexander and curtsied.

"Your Majesty," Lady Lola began _(What?)_ "It is my pleasure that you have graced us with your presence. Please," Lady Lola gestured to the bread in the oven, "Feel free to take anything you like. The bread will be done soon." Alexander smiled and nodded his head. I had a very confused look on my face, which Lady Lola clearly saw.

"Your majesty?" I questioned. "What are you talking about, Lady?" Lady Lola looked at me, and then Alexander, and then me again.

"Stop fooling around, dear," Lady Lola said with a nervous smile, "_Prince_ Alexander has graced us with his presence so please be courteous."

"Prince?" I asked and then it dawned on me, "Prince!" I looked at Alexander, a little embarrassed, and curtsied. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, I did not realize you were a prince." Alexander, _Prince Alexander_, laughed and then smiled at me.

"I wish you never found out," Alexander said, "I rather liked having a friend think I was an equal rather than someone greater." I blushed at that. "And I would like to continue being your equal if you allow it." I was about to protest, but he stopped me. "Please, I request friendship rather than loyalty to royalty." At that, he laughed, obviously amused with what he just said. I blushed again as I realized how beautifully his hazel eyes twinkled when he laughed. _What's happening?_ I nodded, agreeing to his request. "And here are the 8 coins you so graciously lent me yesterday when I was in need," Alexander took out the coins from his pouch and handed them to me. I placed them in my purse. Some hair was tickling my face again and I pushed it off my face. Alexander gave me an amused look and laughed.

"What?" I asked, confused. Alexander pointed at me.

"Milady," Alexander smiled, "It seems as though you have gotten some flour on your face." He moved closer to me. "Here," Alexander reached out and started brushing off the powder on my face, "Allow me to free you from this mess." He pulled back and all I could think of was how my face felt tingly on the places where his fingers touched my skin. "You now look more beautiful than ever." He grinned at me and I felt my face becoming hot. I heard Lady Lola chuckle.

"T-thank you," I stuttered. _Stop stuttering Jasmine!_ "Would you like some of our bread?" I asked him. He nodded and then put his hand up.

"But," Alexander stated, "I will pay for whatever I buy. You both need to make a living and I already have enough money, so I do not need gifts." He smiled at me _(his beautiful eye twinkling smile)_ and walked over to the oven next to Lady Lola. "Smells…" Alexander sniffed the air, "Lovely! I will have two loaves, if you please." He then walked back over to me.

"Why did Julia not come with you?" I inquired, "Sorry, I mean, why did Princess Julia not come with you?" I could see Lady Lola taking out the loaves of bread and preparing them for Alexander.

"Just Julia, please," Alexander smiled, "She is very similar to me and does not like the Princess title as much as I do not like Prince. But to answer your question, she had "princess" matters to attend to." At my confused look, he continued, "She had to get fitted for a gown."

"Oh," I said, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. His face was very dazzling. "So… which land do you come from?"

"Fortunately, not too far away," Alexander explained, "I am prince of Leola. My father is King Xavier."

"You are his son?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. "So then are the stories true? Are you to be married within the next year?" I could hear the slight sadness in my words, but I did not know why. Alexander laughed.

"Yes and no," Alexander said, "Father wants me married within the year and I told him I would get married if I found the right person. But I also told him that if I did not find someone, I would not get married to just anyone. He was a little upset when I told him that, but he loves me and would not make me do anything I am opposed to." I sighed in relief. _Why did I just sigh in relief?_ Just then, Lady Lola came over with the packet containing the two loaves.

"Here you are, Your Majesty," Lady Lola curtsied as she handed it to him. "The two best loaves out of the batch."

"Please. Milady," Alexander insisted as he took the loaves in his hand, "Just Alexander. Or young man. Whichever you prefer." Lady Lola blushed and nodded. "Anyway, I am sorry to say I must take my leave." He nodded at Lady Lola and walked up to me. "I hope to see you soon," Alexander took my hand, bowed, and kissed my hand, which sent shivers up my body. He smiled and my face felt flushed again. He let go of my hand, smiled once more at me, and left the bakery. I stood there staring at the same spot where he stood before for how long I did not know. All I could think about was Alexander. After some time, Lady Lola cleared her throat and chuckled.

"Come dear," Lady Lola said softly, "Let us begin baking." I nodded and walked to her slowly, still in a daze, still thinking of Alexander.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Long time no update. I'm sorry. I was just not happy with this story, until ofcourse exam time came along and I felt like doing something other than studying. Well here was the chapter. It is the longest chapter so far and I felt as thought it was cute. Hate it? Love it? REVIEW!


End file.
